The present invention relates to partitions having trim pieces covering one or more top and vertical side edges of the partitions.
Partition systems are often used to subdivide building space. It is important that the partitions be aesthetically trimmed out to look their best, since partitions are highly visible and can dominate the aesthetics of an office or work area. Further, the trim should preferably be securely attached and also should provide durable protection for edges of the partition so that the partitions not only last a long time, but also look good for a long time. Still further, the trim should preferably not interfere with the partition system, such that the trim permits rearrangeability and reconfiguration of the partitions. The trim should not add an excessive number of parts and expensive pieces, and preferably should not complicate interconnection of partitions and trimming out of the rearranged pieces. However, there is tension between these different concepts, and there is no easy solution. In particular, it is difficult to maintain trim alignment in long runs of partitions and at 90-degree corners in partitions, while also providing releasability and removability of the trim. This problem becomes worse when trim is used for more than merely providing a visually clean surface, as discussed below.
Modern offices are becoming smaller and smaller, and there is an increasing effort to optimize use of office space as well as to make maximum use of every bit of available space. Further, business owners have found that it can be very important to allow workers to customize their areas and make the areas their xe2x80x9cownxe2x80x9d, because workers will tend to work harder, have a better attitude, and therefore be more productive. Designers have focused their attention on the area in front of partitions and on the partition itself for many years. However, the area in and around the edges of partitions has often been ignored, with many designers taking the position that it must be kept visually xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d and the trim must be kept absolutely as low-cost as possible. Consistent with that philosophy, manufacturers of partitions spend much of their resources in making partition frames as strong as possible, and then trim out and cover the partition frames with less expensive materials. However, the low-cost non-structural trim can be a barrier to attaching accessories in and around edges of the partition (i.e. in the plane of the partition), since by definition, the trim covers up the edges of the partition so that the partition xe2x80x9clooks goodxe2x80x9d. Some partition systems include brackets that extend around the edge trim and that are connected to the partition frame. Usually, the brackets have a thin section for fitting through a narrow access slit past the trim into the partition frame. However, the narrowness of the access slit causes an increase in a length of the bracket, causing the accessory to be spaced away from the partition frame, such that these style brackets have to be beefed up in order to provide the structural support required for supporting accessories having significant weight. Also, keeping in mind that trim covers edges of a partition, the trim tends to drive the accessories away from positions immediately adjacent the edges of the partition. Accordingly, an apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a partition system includes a partition having opposing faces defining front and rear planes, a top edge, and vertical side edges, and at least one trim piece attached to the partition and extending along at least one of the top edge and side edges, the trim piece aesthetically covering at least a portion of the one edge. The trim piece has a body extending between the front and rear planes with an attachment feature located between the planes that is adapted to receive a fastener for securing an accessory to the body of the trim piece. The trim piece is made of a structural material capable of carrying and supporting the accessory during use of the accessory.
In another aspect of the present invention, a partition system includes a partition having a top edge and vertical side edges, the top edge being elongated and extending across the partition between the vertical side edges. The top edge includes an upper surface that defines a slot positioned between front and rear portions of the top edge. An accessory with a fastener extends into the slot to retain the accessory to the partition.
In another aspect of the present invention, a trim system is provided that is configured and adapted to cover a side or top edge of a partition or wall. The trim system includes a trim piece having a width selected to at least partially cover the edge. The trim piece is elongated and has a transverse section defining a longitudinally-extending slot with at least one blind surface. An accessory with a fastener is provided that is shaped to fit into the slot and engage the blind surface to retain the accessory to the trim body.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.